Polyphenylene ether sulfone resins have exceptionally multi axial strength without rubber modification. However, in many applications such as electronics, medical applications and food service applications their high viscosity make them difficult to mold into large thin walled parts due to their high melt viscosity. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a polyphenylene ether sulfone based material that has lower melt viscosity but which retains many or all of the advantages of polyphenylene ether sulfone.